Smile, O' Happy Family
by imoansasuke
Summary: Itachi's old lover tells the story of how they met to their son. She is then taken from their 4 month old child by Konoha's interrogation squad and has to convince them that she's no part of a conspiracy against Konoha despite her ties with Akatsuki members.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off I just want to say my character's name is pronounced like ah-me, not like the American name Amy ;) just in case anyone gets them confused! I changed the ages just a tad bit within the story, just because I feel my themes are suggestive and quite mature and the age change is suiting. Other than that, leave reviews throughout por favor. Thank you young grasshoppers.  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...  
OK, leggo.

Yet another dream about him; the images so vivid it feels like its real. This has happened every night (every night that I've been able to sleep that is) since he passed. So its almost like he never left me. If this continues I just might go crazy. Only difference about tonight is that I'm awakened from my sleep not because of my inability to mentally handle my dreams, but because the baby is awake. Wailing. I lay in my empty feeling until I can bring myself to get up from the couch. Bottles and bottles of liquor are strewn across the floor. Old habits die hard. I told myself that because of the baby I'd stop drinking but I'm not exactly in a good state of mind sober either. As I stand I feel like the ground is moving from underneath me, and my head throbs. The nausea kicks in, but I can hold it in. I want to get my son first and comfort him. I wonder if he has disturbing dreams like his mommy. I notice my lack of clothes once the cold air hits me, clad in unnecessarily small shorts and a tank top, no undergarments. I creep down the hallway- my baby has abruptly stopped crying. I feel like I might throw up even more now. With unsteady breath I reach for the door knob, turn it slowly, and peek in. There is my baby, in the arms of someone else.  
"Who are you? Why are you in my home," I demand.  
The woman turns around. "Oh, Ami. You're up." It's Tora, my cousin. "You were out cold last night. How is your head?"  
"Why are you here Tora?"  
"Neighbors called me. They guessed you weren't home. Poor baby Mido has been crying for an hour. It's almost 4 in the morning."  
A pang of guilt hits me like a hammer, and I can't even bring myself to look at her. "Just give me my son."  
"Are you sober?"  
"Just give me my goddamn son and get the hell out of my home!" Mido starts crying again and I catch myself, realizing I was much too loud. I sigh. "Just give him here Tora and get out."  
She stands in place, still holding my child. "I don't know Ami..."  
"What do you mean I don't know? Tora if you keep testing me I'm going to snap your damn neck. Give me my son."  
"What is wrong with you? You need to stop drinking, I am so serious about that cousin. You need help."  
"That's not how to respond when I tell you to give me my kid. I don't care who you are, you fuck with me and my boy I'll end your life."  
"Fine, fine. Just promise me you'll get help."  
"I don't need any damn help, YOU need help Tora, because YOU are hard of hearing. I think you may be going deaf. Go see a doctor."  
I walk up to her and take my son, who immediately starts to cry. She looks on at me as if to say something, but then walks off. I attempt to rock Mido back and forth in my arms until he calms down, which he doesn't. As usual. I bring him to my room. "Baby I want to show you something okay? Something that will blow your mind!"  
He stops crying a little and touches my face with his tiny hand. He makes little whiny noises, but he's not crying which I'm thankful for. I lay him on my bed, and he rolls around on it, grabbing onto the sheets and biting them with a toothless mouth. I take my journal from the nightstand, and pull a picture out of it. I sit on the bed and grab Mido, holding him in my lap. I show him the picture. "Who is this? Who does he look like?"  
I lean over to see his face full of awe. He touches the picture, trying to speak but not saying anything sensible. I can't wait for the day he can ask me questions about this man. "He looks like you huh? That's daddy. Say daddy."  
"Ahh!"  
"Say da-ddy."  
"Da da dahh ah ahh!"  
"Eh...close enough. You're really excited aren't you? You guys could be twins. You wanna know daddy's name?  
"Uh!"  
"Daddy's name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. You know that? You're an Uchiha. That means you're one of the strongest out there. Daddy sure was. And apparently so is your uncle." Tsai takes the picture from my hand and put it to his mouth, making his usual loud sound signaling his excitement. "You're gonna make an amazing man one day. You two are the only men to ever bring me happiness. I wish your father could see you. He knew I was pregnant with you. He was so happy."  
I wish Itachi could be here to see this. Our boy is so beautiful. So smart and handsome just like him. Sometimes I feel so angry at the world, and so lost. All I have to do to bring me joy is imagine the look on Itachi's face as he holds our son. It would be a magical moment in time. They are amazing. "Mido, I'm going to tell you the story of how your father and I met. We met when we were teenagers. It was a rocky road to get where we were after some...things happened. But look at the outcome! We made you! So it ended great after all, I guess. You want to hear the story?"  
"Mm ba ba ba," he coos, and drools just a little.  
"I think that means yes. I love it when you're so happy. Here, lay down next to mommy," I say, placing him under the blankets with me. He must have tossed the picture to the ground, which I'll find in the morning. "Let me tell you how daddy and I met. It's a great story. It'll probably put you to sleep though. You ready?" He nods his head excitedly. "Ok, here we go."  
_

A/N: short, I know... It's kinda supposed to be. Hopefully you guys found the opening at least a little bit enjoyable and to be something of a legitimate prologue. Are you ready for the next chapter?  
Yeah?  
Ok, leggo. 


	2. Chapter 2

The orphan girl raised by Uchihas. That was me. It was quite strange in my opinion. I always pegged Uchihas to be the type to alienate others because of their superiority complex. They were nice people, but self-centered at the same time. Well, they weren't nice to me. Not all of them. I was raised by Marion Uchiha. She was a woman in her 40's, breathtaking beauty. She was strange and an outcast, much like myself. Her name was strange, she didn't act like an Uchiha, she didn't have the same passion as an Uchiha. She was so carefree, a self proclaimed hippie. I loved her so much. I met her when I came upon the Uchiha village by pure accident. These mercenary ninja were after me. Apparently they were the ones who destroyed my village and were not happy at the idea of the only person able to escape being a 7 year old girl. There were two Uchiha clan members guarding the entrance gate into the village, and as I stumbled across them, they stopped me. "She has no business here," one said. "See her out. Get her away."  
I almost couldn't fathom his words. To shun a little girl because I had "no business" with them? I thought I had to turn around and face my death. I thought all hope was lost. Then there came Marion in all her perfection- her long dark hair that fell in loose waves, her flawless olive skin, the mystical red eyes that awed me as much as they struck fear into me. At the time I didn't know what they were, I never saw eyes like hers before. She walked up to me with grace, though she appeared to be as tired as I. She bent down and smiled at me. "Hey there lil' girl. What brings you here, huh?"  
"There are mercenary ninja after me," I whispered to her. "I think they were enslaving my clan, they took them all somewhere."  
Her smile faded and an eyebrow raised. "Oh is that right? C'mon boys, let her through. What's the big deal if she comes with me?"  
The taller man of the two rolled his eyes. "Marion, we know you've wanted kids for the longest but that doesn't mean you can pick up any old raggedy brat that can't find her way home."  
"I don't have a home anymore," I spat at him. "Those ninjas took it from me. They took everyone from their homes. I don't know where they took my clan."  
Marion took my hand and started walking, dragging me along because I was too scared to move myself. "Well that settles it. She has nowhere to go so she's coming with me then. She's cute too isn't she? Just like me. What's your name little one?"  
"My name is Ami. Ami Saito."  
"Well you're coming with me. I'll take care of you. And I'm an Uchiha, you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you because they'll have to get through me. Us Uchihas are the strongest clan in existence."  
"Wow, you're so cool Lady Marion."  
"Just Marion. And its cool. Now I'd hate to take you in public looking like this but we really need to go shopping for some new clothes for you, and I'm not leaving you by yourself for one second."  
Just like that I had a home, a person to take care of me. If someone ever told me that miracles don't happen, I'd genuinely believe they were only lying to themselves. Marion Uchiha raised me until I was 16. She said at that age I could be on my own. She still offered her own place if ever I'd need her support, but she wanted me to learn how to be independent, and be free. The actual words she used were "fly like a bird and find yourself in the sky." I didn't really know what it meant at the time. To this day I still don't know if I found myself, nor what it means to find yourself. There was one thing though, something that I actually started to understand after feeling so confused and conflicted. I found out what it meant to be in love. She described it to me, exactly how it feels and it was everything I was feeling from the moment I saw him to every other moment we were together. She was there to explain that relationships will have a few bumps. She told me how to have a successful relationship. It was because of the things she taught me that Itachi and I never gave up on each other. I was so excited to run home and tell her that I met "the most amazing guy in the world" that day. Marion sent me to pick up some groceries for her. I'd made but one friend in the village, and they wanted me to see a movie with them that night. Being 17 and socially awkward and misled, of course I was excited to "hang out" with someone of my own age group, so I ran to the requested market to pick up her groceries with a swiftness.  
Once I took a look at the list I realized it was more than I could probably carry, but it didn't faze me, not initially. It was always so strange to interact with the people of the Uchiha clan. They always shot me these hateful looks, making urbane remarks that I never even got the chance to discern because I would always figure they were insults anyway. I'd never quite catch them and never wanted to. So it was no surprise to me when the miserly old man working at the little market snatched the money out my hand, and practically threw the two large grocery bags at me. I've developed a bit of a mouth, which I got from Marion, always quick to declaim against a hater as she'd call them. That always made me laugh. Several people even thought I was really her daughter (the ones oblivious to the fact I was an orphan), saying we even looked alike. Our hair sure was the same, the same length, same color, but our eyes were strikingly different from everyone else's. Most Uchihas had dark eyes, yet hers were a deep blue, and mine a misty grey. They hated the fact that I shared her beauty, and moreover, her attitude and ideals. This time, for the first time, I have nothing to retort to the man. I was too tired from fighting back all the time. I just let myself be disrespected, and sometimes I feel like that was so much easier. Words are but words. I walked away from the man, not looking back, and started home. Caught up in my thoughts I was unable to notice the toy the little girl walking beside me had dropped, and of course I tripped over it. Following my bad luck streak, every single food item in each bag fell out onto the ground. To make matters worse, the girl's father snatched the toy away from me as I tried to hand it to her.  
"Ugh," he expressed his disgust. "Now we're gonna have to burn this toy Miura-chan. Her filth is on it." With that he threw it to the ground.  
"Look man, you better watch yourself! I didn't do anything to you. Piss off, you and your brat."  
Disbelief consumed the once disgusted expression on his face, and he grabbed his daughter's hand and quickly walked away. I groaned, unable to hold in my frustration as I started to pick up the food. Suddenly a hand shot out seemingly from nowhere, stopping me from picking up the food. I looked up and my heart fluttered. Itachi Uchiha. I forgot to breathe for just a second. I never realized how attractive he was. The girls would talk about him constantly, and I saw him once from afar. Then I wasn't impressed with his looks. I was impressed by what I heard, all his accomplishments at such a young age. But I thought it to be luck or something. At that moment, every doubt I ever had about the guy diminished. His eyes were so gentle and his face so serene. So at peace, a feeling I thought I'd never experience. He spoke to me gently too, as if to rouse and encourage a phlegmatic, injured animal. Which I was, just not in a literal sense. "I wouldn't if I were you," he suggested. "They're basically tainted now. You should buy fresh ones."  
It took me what felt like minutes to respond. "I don't have any more money." My voice sounded less than attractive, as how I was trying to steady my breathing that was tremulous due to my nerves. "Don't worry about that, I'll pay. Come with me."  
"Wait, what? Are you sure? Like, seriously? I mean you really don't have to, its no big deal. But if you want to I appreciate it, man you are so nice. You know, I just-"  
I stopped talking because I noticed the funny look on his face, as if he was trying not to laugh at me and my unintelligible rambling. "I've got it. Don't you worry about a thing... I saw what just happened. I imagine that you having to deal with that kind of behavior is a common occurrence?"  
"All the time, aren't I just lucky?"  
"Well I doubt anyone will behave like that if I'm around you."  
I shook my head. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
He said nothing else, just held his arm out for me to take so that he may escort me back to the market. The moment I put my arm through his I felt a heat surge through my body at the feel of his skin. I stopped breathing for a second, held the breath in to calm myself, then exhaled. Itachi shared a worried look. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah," I responded too quickly.  
"Alright then... Do you have a list? We can look for all the stuff again together." I handed him the list of groceries, amazed at how chivalrous he was. I didn't know guys like him existed. "It's a lot really."  
"Not a problem." We small talked after we got to the market as we picked out the food items. He asked me about Marion, and our relationship. We talked about his sweet little brother, whom I saw one time. An angel he was. We even talked about the most random things. I never thought him to be an extrovert, but he was an awesome conversationalist. I felt liked we talked about everything we could in 5 minutes, time seemed to fly by. As we approached the counter the old man's face told something that I couldn't quite read. Maybe confusion, that was my first guess.  
"You know her Itachi?"  
"She's a good friend of mine, yes. This is Ami."  
"Oh. Oh my."  
The old man bagged my items without another word. All I could think about is how Itachi knew my name! Surely Marion's and my own name were being used constantly in a negative light, our antics always the source of gossip. I wouldn't have thought Itachi to pay attention to those things. And to say I'm a good friend just to help me out! I didn't know what to think.  
The man finished bagging my groceries, and handed me one, and Itachi another. He even told me, "Have a great evening young lady!"  
Itachi wasn't lying when he said people would act different. I waited until we got far enough away from people to ask, "How did you do that? That man was so nice. People were looking at me different too, did ya notice?"  
"I did notice... I didn't exactly do anything."  
"Well... Maybe you're just born with the talent if dictating people's moods."  
He only shrugged, so nonchalant. To this day I still don't know if he realized how much that did for me. It changed the way I viewed people, and their biases. It taught me something. He always managed to teach me something new, even when he wasn't speaking. This time on our way back to my house we didn't say anything. When we arrived, Marion was sitting on the steps smoking something sweet smelling. A wide grin appeared on her face.  
"Well well well, what's this? You made another friend Ami? Itachi Uchiha, good to see you again. Nice to see you becoming acquainted with my daughter."  
It always made me smile from the inside out whenever she referred to me as her daughter. Itachi bowed in respect. "Nice to see you as well. There was just a little bit of a hindrance in getting her groceries and I just did not want her in that predicament."  
"That's lovely and dandy. Come on in brats, set the stuff down in the kitchen."  
Itachi smiled a little. Apparently he was not only used to but genuinely amused by Marion's frequent sarcasm and insulting nicknames that she used to address people she liked. She opened the front door and walked in. Itachi held the door open with a foot and let me in ahead of him, like a gentleman of course. As we set the items on the table we all stood there awkwardly in silence. Much too soon Itachi excused himself, for it was "getting late," which it wasn't. It was only 5 in the evening but I suppose his own family had dinner preparing. He said goodbye, and left just as soon as he came in. I sat at the table, and sighed. "I wish he stayed longer, so I could get to know him more. He's so...perfect."  
Marion snickered at my comment. "Oh, youth. It's great, sometimes... His father's an ass for the record. I have no idea how he raised such a lovely kid. Must have been the mom."  
"Moms sure are great."  
"Don't butter me up just so I can give you permission to date."  
I shook my head. "That wasn't what I was doing."  
"I'm yanking your chain kiddo, chill. Help me make dinner, okay? Don't get distracted daydreaming about him and burn the food."  
If only she knew how right she was. I thought about him from the moment I saw him until I closed my eyes that night and drifted into a deep slumber. Itachi- U kept saying that name over and over in my head because I loved how it sounded. I didn't even make it to the movies. I didn't want to go. I wanted to lay around in my room and daydream about Itachi. The feeling hit me hard and fast, and I loved it.

"But yeah, that's how daddy and I met... As far as our relationship, wow was it amazing. We were so in love, and we never fell out of love. Obviously, that's why you're here, huh baby?"  
I turn to see a sleeping baby, small lips parted to breath. Mido never breathes through his nose when he sleeps. It used to worry me but now it doesn't. I delight myself in the fact that he looks just like Itachi. It's like he's still here; I can almost feel his love embellish our son. I'm really in the moment. Reminiscing has brought me so much ease. Though Mido is asleep, I take a trip back down memory lane. 


End file.
